Empty Shells
An Incorporeo (不自然), also known as an Empty Shell (ノーバディ), is what remains of the bodies of those who have lost their heart-souls to the Dark Side of the Force. The first generic Empty Shells are seen in An Empire of Dreams; although Zurg appeared as early as The Journey, it was unknown that he was an Incorporeo. They are made up of body and soul, technically making them a sort of Zombie. All Incorporeo types are named after job classes in the Final Fantasy video game series as well as the various types of Stormtroopers found in the Star Wars Saga. The Incorporeo emblem resembles a splintered, upside-down heart. It originates from Darth Vader's memories of the Mark of Mastery symbol, which are inherited by Zurg. The symbol first appears in The Chain of Memories, where it marks the names of sleights used by Dominion members and the Replicas, as well as the body of the Spectre. Story Nature Types Clone_Troopers_Phase_I.jpg|Clone Troopers, the predecessors to Storm Troopers during the events of BoANE CloneTrooperPhase2Armor-RotSVD.jpg|Clone Troopers in the transitional stage to Storm-Trooper level Storm Troopers.jpg|Dusk Storm Trooper New Trooper.jpg|Dusk Stormtroopers Version 2.0 Star-Wars-Force-Awakens-Stormtrooper-MAFEX-004.jpg|Dusk Stormtrooper 2.0 - variation used by Darth Maul Troopers 3.jpg|Elite Dusk Storm-Troopers mega Troopers.jpg|Twilight Dusk Troopers - The high elite super-soldiers of the Empty Shell Gundam Corps Snowtr.jpg|Snow-Troopers, intended to be Elsa's unit had she been found earlier FOsnowtrooper-Fathead.png|Snow-Trooper version 2.0 Scouttrooper22.jpg|Scout Trooper Shocktrooper_01.jpg|Shock Troopers 501st_stormtrooper.jpg|Elitist Storm Trooper Sky_Troopers_box.jpg|Sky Troopers Navy Commando Trooper.png|Navy Commando Trooper Imperialriottrooper-FU2.jpg|Riot Trooper EliteNovatrooper-SWGTCG.jpg|Nova Trooper NovaTrooperCommando.jpg|Nova Trooper Commando Death Trooper.jpg|Death Trooper, a result of an Empty Shell Trooper being revived with the Black Cauldron Twilight Thorn KHII.png|the Twilight Thorn, Wiseman's elite brutish guards RoyalGuardForcePike-BTM.jpg|Imperial Guardsman - the elitist unit of all Stormtroopers, under Darth Sidious' command Clone trooper concept by kurt papstein-1-.jpg|Sniper Trooper, Boba Fett's Elite Units Dragoon Trooper.jpg|Dragoon Trooper - Darth Maul's unit Dragoon.PNG|Draconic Dragoons - Dragoon Troopers that mutated further Brethren Nobody by c8lin the hedgie.jpg|Brethren - Darth Maul's Elite unit by C8linHedge Alchemist_Nobodies_by_Willowanderer.jpg|Alchemist Troopers, Doctor Frankenollie's unit - by Willowanderer Barbarian Nobody by c8lin the hedgie.jpg|Barbarian Empty Shells - Savage Oppress' Unit NOBODY_VI_Scholar_by_TheImmortalDuelist.png|Scholars - by TheImmortalDuelist - originally made for Darth Armor Berserker.jpg|Berserker Troopers Worshipper Nobody by c8lin the hedgie.jpg|Worshippers - Asajj Ventress' Unit CloneAssassin-ROTSGG.jpg|Assassin Trooper - Ben Ali Gator's unit DarkDancerNobody.png|Jig Step Dancers - Professor Ratigan's specialized troopers Reaper Nobody by MegamanNeos.jpg|Reaper White Husk, NOS-4-A2's Unit Dark_Knight_Nobody.jpg|Dark Knights - NOS4A2's elite troopers Heavy Troopers.png|Heavy Trooper, XL' s Unit Heartless_Comm_3_Ventus_by_LynxGriffin.jpg|Shogun Troopers - intended to be Michael Mouse's elite unit had he not quit, later transferred to Darth Vader TerrorTrooperConcept.jpg|Terror Troopers, Mortimer Mouse's Unit Cleric Nobody by c8lin the hedgie.jpg|Clerics - Mad Doctor XXX's Unit Havoc Nobody by c8lin the hedgie.jpg|Havocs - intended to be Jafar's Unit had he joined Dominion XIII to replace the fallen Ratigan Seatrooper.jpg|Sea Troopers, intended to be Ursula's Unit had she quit the Hellfire Org. Heartless_Comm_23_Mermaid_by_LynxGriffin.jpg|Mermaids - intended to be Marina Del Rey's unit had she'd been freed sooner Voodoo Doll Nobody by c8lin the hedgie.jpg|Voodoo Dolls - intended to be Madame Minuit's Unit had her resurrection spell been completed on schedule Technician Nobody by c8lin the hedgie.jpg|Technicians - intended to be the Fixer's Unit had he accepted the offer to join Lumberjack_Nobody_by_DivineRoseBoot.jpg|Lumberjacks - by DivineRoseBot - intended to be Gaston or Prince Adam's unit had either one succumbed to the Dark Side of the Force Fearnix Nobody by MegamanNeos.jpg|Fearnixes, aerial troopers CloneTrooperTypes.jpg|Various types of Empty Shells possibly used for other purposes new-image-of-the-star-wars-rogue-one-stormtroopers-released-582638.jpg|Forest-Swamp-Woodland based Heavy Trooper Star-Wars-Rogue-One-Teaser-Black-Stormtrooper-Armor.jpg|(to be determined for class) Stormtrooper ROGUE ONE A STAR WARS STORY.jpg|(to be determined for class) Stormtrooper ROGUE ONE A STAR WARS STORY 2.jpg|(to be determined of class) Dark troopers 1.png|Dark Troopers - a hybrid between Super Battle Droid and Storm-Trooper Megablaster_heavy_assault_trooper.png|(to be determined of class) FOExecutioner_-_DKStickerBook.png|(to be determined for class) elite-praetorian-guards.jpeg|(to be determined for class) 64756c3a1bbfd6a97bde55795e89a69c-1-.png|(to be determined for class) SithTrooper-TOR.jpg|(to be determined for class) Season4RoyalGuards.png|(to be determined for class) Calicos Soliders.jpg|Calico Soldiers The Experiment KHII.png|Dr. Finkelstein's Experiment, an artificial Incorporeo inadvertently created on accident Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Empty Shells Category:Enemy Types Category:Dominion XIII Category:The Galactic Empire Category:Echthroi Category:Soldiers Category:Assist Characters Category:Dominion XIII Experiments